


1 weekend 3 Dates

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Interupting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Marinette could move or Nathaniel could touch her lips with his, they were caught off guard by a screaming Chat Nior. “Run there is an Akuma!” he said dropping form the building to the street light and running towards the two. Marinette inwardly slapped her face.<br/>“Oh my goodness here?” asked Nathaniel protectively standing in front of Marinette.<br/>“There invisible.” Chat said using a form of jazz hands as explanation.<br/>“You go inside- You I will take you somewhere safe good citizen!” he said pointing to Nathaniel.  Before anyone could say anything Chat grabbed Nathaniel and hoisted him over his should like a bag and extended his staff disappearing into the night. “Did- did he just steal my date!” Marinette said, Tikki came out of her bag she was in. “What are you going to do?” Tikki asked. “I’m going upstairs and I am going to transform and call the damn cat!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1 weekend 3 dates.  
By Super Girl  
Fan fiction no money- please review. I want KUDOS.

Marinette spent the rest of the day after the events of Volpina with the Great Guardian. They went through the book and mostly looked at Hawkmoth. The Guardian told Marinette how people could calm down and not be a victim. Guardian was also a healer and known for his massage techniques. 

“So a person can prevent themselves from being Hawkmoth’s victim if they do a calming technique?” Marinette asked the elderly gentleman. “Yes, I will need time to look thought this book more, perhaps you can tell Chat Nior to come visit me as well. He should also be aware of this information.” He said. “It’s going to take me a few weeks to decipher this information. I will contact your both once I know more.” Marinette nodded some.

“I’ll see if I can get the information spear about staying calm maybe that can prevent more victims. Thank you Great Guardian.” She stood up bowing some and left towards her home. Marinette needed to see what she could do to calm people down some. It wasn’t much, but if the breathing techniques helped prevent an attack, it was worth a shot.  
“What’s the plan Marinette?” Tiki asked as they walked home. “I’m thinking Ayla can help with the LadyBlog… if people see that- but how am I to get her attention. Kind of out of the blue…” she paused some. “I’ll have to call her transformed as Ladybug and use my communicator… over here Tikki.” Marinette said going to a build’s alleyway. Looking around she said loudly, “Tikki transform me!”

With a bright light she was transformed into Ladybug. Smirking some now as Ladybug she opened her yoyo up and proceeded to call Ayla. The last time she called a citizen it was Manon’s mother when she was possessed.  
“Hello?” Ayla said.  
“Is this Ayla Cesaire?” Ladybug asked.  
“Yes- it is…” she responded.  
“It’s Ladybug, I need your help.”  
The next day the school was a buzz. Ladybug exclusive on the ladyblog, and how to prevent being an Akuma victim. Techniques provided from the book the guardian was working on.

Ayla was swarming with people talking to her about her Ladybug video- it had shut down the blog with the amount of hits. Marinette was grinning some she never seen Ayla so happy re-telling about her recorded video – one on one video. Prevention of an Akuma attack could be managed with simple breathing exercise and visualization technique.  
“That seems so simple.” Rose said to Marinette. Marinette was talking to Rose and Nathaniel “It is, I hope it works for some people. Too bad ladybug didn’t post that before Lila went all Fox on Adrien.” Nathaniel replied. Rose smiled some, “I wished I knew about it sooner, I still feel bad about the whole Perfume incident.” Marinette smiled some. “You did get to meet Prince Ali.” She winked at Rose who blushed some. 

“You are so positive Marinette.” Unknown to them behind them Adrien was hearing there conversation. “I mean, I’m surprised the bullying from Chloe hasn’t turned you into a victim, you get it harder than anyone here. Last year if we were being attacked… it was worse last year. You changed so much and are braver than last year. It was night and day the first day- then the second day of school, you stood up, now class president.” Nathaniel said.

“Oh- thank you.” She said blushing.  
“Don’t forget Adrien.” Rose pointed out, “He is the only other one not a victim either…”  
“You are right Rose.” Nathaniel said, “If I didn’t k now any better I’d think Marinette was Ladybug.” Marinette laughed very hard.  
“Me- haa- no way. “ she laughed hard, “Your too silly Nate!” she turned red.  
Adrien’s eyes opened some hearing that.

“I use Marinette for my Ladybug model- she’s the same height- size- eye color, hairdo…”  
“Are you related to ladybug?” Rose asked.  
“That does make more sense.” Nathaniel said.  
“You seem to really understand Ladybug’s calming technique.” Rose pointed out.  
“I’m Ayla’s biggest fan so, I watched it and I do something similar with Chloe.” Lies! “I- ugh, I’m going to go site down class is about to start.” Marinette quickly sat down, not realizing that Adrien hear the whole conversation.

Adrien gulped some, he thought of that before, but when the Time breaker incident occurred Marinette was present when Ladybug came, but then there was two Ladybugs… the second one disappeared after the Akuma was defeated. Adrien froze, if Marinette was Ladybug… Ladybug like Adrien and not Chat Nior. However; Marinette seemed like she didn’t like Adrien, so he was a bit confused. Then again Adrien loved Ladybug and Chat loved Ladybug, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about Marinette. He also promised himself that he would love whomever was under the mask.

Class drug on and Ayla kept being asked about Ladybug yesterday. Adrien had a lot on his mind, he needed to find out. It was at lunch time he was going to talk to Marinette when Nathaniel pulled her to the side. It caught Marinette off guard, Adrien could, but over hear again.  
“Sorry to do this, but this weekend is an art show and, I- ummm.” Adrien looked over and seen Nat turning red and being encouraged by Rose. Marinette’s face paled some. It had been months since he turned into Evillustrator. Adrien interrupted some, “Hey Marinette, I had a question for you. Sorry to interrupt Nathaniel.”  
Rose gave Adrien an odd look. Marinette welcomed the interruption, but could see Nate was panicking.  
“Marinette-“ Adrien started.

“Would you go with me?” Nate said interrupting Adrien finally then held his breath.  
“I was going to see if you wanted to go to this fashion show this weekend, I had an extra ticket.” Adrien said Nathaniel turned red. Rose looked a bit surprised.  
“The- the art show is Saturday.” Nathaniel stammered out.  
“The fashion show is Sunday.” Adrien said.

“I uh- wouldn’t you rather take Lila?” Marinette said to Adrien. “Umm, well after yesterday…” he trailed off.  
Nathaniel was taking deep breaths per Ladyblog’s video suggestion. Rose patted him on the back trying to sooth him.  
“You could go to both, if Adrien and Nate are okay with that…..” Rose said.  
“Of course.” Adrien said smiling Nate.  
Nate wasn’t happy with Adrien but didn’t want to upset Marinette. “I’m okay, it’s just a date, not-not- a commitment. Or proposal- ha.”

Marinette’s eyes were still widen some. “I- uh- are you sure you want me to go with you Adrien?” she asked. Adrien could see the panic in her eyes, the same blue eyes of Ladybug.  
“Of course, I know how much you like fashion.” He smiled.  
“I would appreciate you coming to the art event, you been the most supportive person and I- have a piece you model for.” Nathaniel said to Marinette who turned red not sure what it was since he just drew her during class.  
Adrien also recalled her date with him Akumatized. 

“She says yes to both of you.” Rose winked at Marinette.  
“Yea, it I’ll be fun.” Marinette smiled- and that was the confirmation Adrien needed, she smiled just like his mother, just like Ladybug. Marinette excused herself and left for lunch.  
The rest of the school week drug on for Marinette, she wasn’t sure what to think. Her mother encouraged her to go on both dates, and since the boys both seemed okay with the situation to see who she liked and where it went off to. Now it was Friday, the end of a long school week and tomorrow she had a date with Nate. Her walk home was long and drug out.

There Marinette found herself in her living room in deep thought. It was strange all of a sudden Adrien asked her to go somewhere with her. She was still embarrassed over her behavior about Lila, then again she was Ladybug who lost her cool not Marinette. “I should be excited about my date with Adrien, but I feel like I’m the backup.” She sighed. “It will be okay Marinette.”  
“There is no way Adrien likes me, he was being drug around by Lila earlier this week. He said he likes Ladybug, I don’t get it.”  
Tikki quickly hid once the doorbell rang. Marinette sighed and went to the door, peeking out the peep hole she saw Chat Nior. “Chat Nior?” she said in a questioning tone. She opened the door eyeing him as he flexed.  
“Hello Princess, I been notified of your date with the Evillustrator, part two.” he stated. “What?” Marinette’s eye widen.  
“Yes, Ladybug wanted me to keep an eye on you. People can be Akumatized twice.”  
“No she doesn’t!” Marinette said.  
“Princess, how would you know what Ladybug and I talk about?” He hummed trying to get Marinette to say something. He even crossed his arms.

“S-s-she never said anything to me.” Marinette said playing along.  
“Well, Ladybug seems to be concerned especially with her wanting people to work on staying calm. I hear Nathaniel might be jealous of your other date….” Then he winked at her.

“How on earth would you know about any of this?” she folded her arms. “And- why didn’t Ladybug tell me you were coming? Seems this is all your plan Alley Cat! Why do you even care about me going out with either guy?” Leaned forward and inhaled Marinette’s scent he replied. “Tell me Princess, are you related to my Lady?” Marinette’s left eye twitched. “WSHat- why? No- no way….pfff-” she stammered. “From what I understand she isn’t YOUR LADY.” Marinette growled a little.  
Chat didn’t expect her reply, it was a bit hurtful. “I’m-m sorry Chat.” She apologized quickly.  
“How does Ladybug feel about you going out with Adrien?” Marinette’s eyes widen some. 

“What- it’s not a date, he- he doesn’t like me like that… I mean. He- is doesn’t like me like that- I’m just a backup. And Nate, he wants me there because he used me to be the model-” She was turning red. Chat was grinning widely and it was annoying her.  
“For his Ladybug project. And you happen to have the exact same build, height, eyes, hair style- you smell like Ladybug.” Chat leaned forward sniffing her, Marinette backed up a bit concerned now. Chat smirked some. “Oh and you never fell to the Akumatized- despite the years of bullying from Chloe.” Marinette was doing well not crying. “How would you know any of this?” she asked frowning at Chat.

“Did you come here to bully me? Why are you even here?” Marinette said now upset with Chat.  
“I know you are Ladybug.” He smiled reaching out to touch her face, she reacted slapping his hand away. “Leave me alone Chat, I’m nothing like Ladybug. Go home Kitty.” And with that she slammed the door on his face.  
“MieOUCH!” he yelled from the other side of the door.

THE NEXT NIGHT  
Marinette was nervous about spending time with Nathaniel. She had been ready for the time he stated and when the doorbell rang. Tom answered the door and Marinette smiled at Nathaniel who looked nervous. “Have fun sweetheart.” Sabrine said to her daughter. The two parents waved as Marinette and Nathaniel took off to the gallery.  
The Gallery was a wonderful experience for Nathaniel. He was highly praised and they enjoyed looking at other artwork and small talk. It was a pleasant evening for Marinette and soon her nervousness ended and she began to enjoy herself. She even found Nathaniel to be humors. 

They walked in an awkward silence for a while unknown to them Chat Nior was stalking them. “Thanks for coming Mari.” Nathaniel said. “I mean, it means a lot to me. And I.” he paused trying to think of something to say. Marinette turned to look at him. “What?” she asked softly. “It’s hard to describe. You are the most beautiful person I ever met inside and outside.” Marinette wasn’t expecting to hear that. “Oh- Nate.” She whispered looking at him. The two found themselves now back at Marinette’s childhood home.

“I wanted to tell you for months, but I been so scared that you’d reject me and I’d hurt you- I know my feelings were the reason I was akumatized before and Ladybug’s tips I think are giving me the confidence that even if you reject me-“ Marinette’s eyes widen some, she knew it was coming. Unknown to them Chat was not happy hearing this speech or now that Nathaniel was holding Marinette’s hands. Who he was convinced was Ladybug.

It was at the moment when under the front door light when Nathaniel leaned in towards Marinette’s face with all his courage that Chat reacted. Before Marinette could move or Nathaniel could touch her lips with his, they were caught off guard by a screaming Chat Nior. “Run there is an Akuma!” he said dropping form the building to the street light and running towards the two. Marinette inwardly slapped her face.  
“Oh my goodness here?” asked Nathaniel protectively standing in front of Marinette.  
“There invisible.” Chat said using a form of jazz hands as explanation.  
“You go inside- You I will take you somewhere safe good citizen!” he said pointing to Nathaniel. Before anyone could say anything Chat grabbed Nathaniel and hoisted him over his should like a bag and extended his staff disappearing into the night. “Did- did he just steal my date!” Marinette said, Tikki came out of her bag she was in. “What are you going to do?” Tikki asked. “I’m going upstairs and I am going to transform and call the damn cat!”

A few minutes after telling her parents about her date she made it upstairs and was able to transform. She opened her yoyo communicator and called Chat.  
“Hello- is it me you’re looking for?” He purred.  
“What did you do you silly cat!?!”  
“What- what are you talking about Princess?” he acted like he didn’t know what she was talking about.  
“Where is Nathaniel?” she asked.  
“Awe Bugaboo, you know that guy was no good for you.” He said winking.  
“Chat what did you do to Marinette’s date?”  
“He’s safe.”  
“From you?” she questioned. “Why did you pretend there were invisible Akuma?”  
“He’s safe- I left him on a building.”  
“WHAT!?!?” What building Chat? You can’t go around interrupting dates!” she yelled.  
“He’s fine he has a jacket!”  
“Char Nior! I swear to god!”  
“I’m half way home and besides he needed fresh air.”  
“What is wrong with you?” she screamed in the communicator.  
“Tell me this Ladybug, if you are not Marinette how do you feel about her going out with Adrien tomorrow?” he waited for it.  
Marinette took a deep breath, she knew it he was baiting her. Jealous kitty.  
“Adrien, he-“  
“He what my lady?” Chat replied.  
“He, doesn’t like girls like Marinette and I. He likes the idea of who I am because I’m Ladybug, it’s the same for you. It’s the idealization of making someone more than they are. Out of the mask I am like Marinette. I stumble when I talk, I’m bullied. Adrien wouldn’t notice me if I wasn’t Ladybug. He also is probably spending time with Me- Marinette because Lila turned out to be a SuperLiar. That’s the truth Chat. Same for you, now go return Nathaniel home.” She closed her communicator sighing.

 

Part 2 soon. Please review and leave Kudos thanks.

Supergirl.


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
1 weekend 3 dates  
By Super Girl.

AN. Review Kudos, comments yes please…

Chat landed gracefully on a roof and let Nathaniel down, “One moment, it’s my Lady, Kind- uh Citizen.” He said hitting a button on his staff…  
Previously…. She opened her yoyo communicator and called Chat.

“Hello- is it me you’re looking for?” He purred.  
“What did you do you silly cat!?!”  
“What- what are you talking about Princess… I mean Bugboo?” he acted like he didn’t know what she was talking about.  
“Where is Nathaniel?” she asked.  
“Awe Bugaboo, you know that guy was no good for you.” He said winking.  
“Chat what did you do to Marinette’s date?”  
“He’s safe.”

“From you?” she questioned. “Why did you pretend there were invisible Akuma?”  
“He’s safe- I left him on a building.”  
“WHAT!?!? What building Chat? You can’t go around interrupting dates!” she yelled.  
“He’s fine he has a jacket!”  
“Char Nior! I swear to god!”

“I’m half way home and besides he needed fresh air.”  
“What is wrong with you?” she screamed in the communicator.  
“Tell me this Ladybug, if you are not Marinette how do you feel about her going out with Adrien tomorrow?” he waited for it.  
Marinette took a deep breath, she knew it he was baiting her. Jealous kitty.  
“Adrien, he-“  
“He what my lady?” Chat replied.

“He, doesn’t like girls like Marinette and I. He likes the idea of who I am because I’m Ladybug, it’s the same for you. It’s the idealization of making someone more than they are. Out of the mask I am like Marinette. I stumble when I talk, I’m bullied. Adrien wouldn’t notice me if I wasn’t Ladybug. He also is probably spending time with Me- Marinette because Lila turned out to be a SuperLiar. That’s the truth Chat. Same for you, now go return Nathaniel home.” She closed her communicator sighing.

Chat turned to Nathaniel who was sighing silently. “Let me get you home, Ladybug has vanquished the ‘invisible’ akuma. Marinette is safe.” Chat said.  
“I screwed up.” Nathaniel said sad. Sighing he looked outward on the city. “I been trying for months; I- know you wouldn’t get it. You have Ladybug.” Chat Nior felt guilty.   
“I know you protected her from me, but I been in love with Marinette for years. Then once I get a chance to spend any time with her… It is like everything is against me.” Nathaniel felt ill as did Chat.

“Why- why do you like Princess- so much.” Chat said turning to Nathaniel.  
“Marinette…. She is beautiful on the inside and out. She- is graceful, I mean usually… this last year. We got this new kid in our small school. At first she thought he was a snob like Chloe…”   
“I am well acquainted with Chloe.” Chat said in agreement.

“Well, it was night and day. I have known her so long. She stood up for herself, she- became someone new- the second day of class she was someone new. Then the third day back, she turned around and was stuttering and dropping things every time this guy smiled at her. Then after my work was submitted months back, it was chosen. I had wanted my Muse there with me. The same day and same break-time the other guy also asked her out. I been trying for years and-.” Nathaniel frown some.  
Chat sighed some. “Ladybug isn’t my ‘lady’- I get what you are going though. I- want her to be so much my jealousy gets the better of me…” Chat said turning to Nathaniel. “I love her for who she is under the mask and in it. She doesn’t believe me. Like you and Marinette. Ladybug and I are next to each other, but far away.”  
Nathaniel frown some. “I guess even Super Heroes have love issues.”

“We do, it’s different for me and Ladybug. We are miraculous holders. We… were actually made for each other… she just won’t’ admit who she is. It is nothing we can escape… the first time our fingers touched it ignited… I didn’t realize it until recently, we were civilian when it happened. I hadn’t realized who she was- that she was Ladybug… She had been right by me the whole time and I was so obsessed with Ladybug in the mask, I almost didn’t see who she was- as a whole and she will never believe me I love both side of her. Her touch just Ignited it.”  
“Ignited-“

“I know who she is, under the mask. We- are a pair of perfect opposites. Made for each other- that is how were are Miraculous holders. Good Luck, Bad Luck…Yen and Yeng.” Chat explained. “She- she doesn’t seem to get it I love her 24/7… Let’s get you home before I get -cat-strated.”   
“Chat Nior- there is something you can do for me, well for Marinette- Ladybug.”  
Chats ears perked up some.

“Don’t ruin her outing tomorrow with Adrien. I know- she- Marinette – she- she is in love with him. I been so jealous myself, I thought this was my year. I fantasied about her- then made the comics- then the whole Evillustrator- thing… I wanted to distract her from him. Now, I realize from watching him steal glances at her and her blushing at him… As much as it hurts, please. No matter how much it hurts us. Give Adrien a chance with her. If you do love Ladybug, leave Marinette alone tomorrow.”

**_**_**  
The next morning at 7 AM, the Dupain’s house door rang and a tired Marinette answered the door. Surprised she saw Mr. Agreste’s Assistance Natalie.   
“Are you Marinette?” the woman asked eyeing the girl with messed up hair wearing pajamas. “I- am…” she said recalling the woman from the Bowler-hat contest and Adrien’s house.  
“Mr. Agreste wants you to fit for the show tonight.” Without warning the woman started to take out a measuring tape and grabbed Marinette without waning and started to measure her.

“Wait- what?!?” before Marinette knew it Natalie was like a police officer pinning her to a wall.  
“Okay this- should do it…” she said releasing Marinette who crumbled. Natalie took out a small pocket note book and took notes and eyed the girl as she wrote things down.

“Do you do this to all Adrien’s guest?” Marinette asked stretching her now sore shoulder.  
Natalie stopped written and looked at Marinette.   
“Adrien- oh he has never invited anyone before. He has never had a date before.” She continued to take notes.  
“Wait- what?” Marinette asked confused.

“Serenity blue.” Natalie said writing down a pantone color.  
“No- I mean you said Adrien never invited anyone before?” she asked shocked.  
“Correct, I will be back to drop off the dress before the show. His father wants his first date to be perfect-” She said leaving a stunned Marinette at her door way.  
“WAIT!’ Marinette ran out of the door towards the woman leaving.  
“What- does that mean?” she asked eyeing the woman who turned.

“Well… Adrien has not been on a date before. His father, Mr. Agreste wants the experience to be perfect for Adrien. We can’t have his date not wearing the line being present now can we?” Marinette stood there in shock watching the tall woman retreated to a parked car.  
Soon as the car was out of sight Tikki zoomed to Marinette who was staring at the door.  
“Did she say date?” Marinette asked.  
“Yessss she did.” Tikki laughed.   
“B-bu-but.” Tikki laughed at Marinette’s face.  
“I thought I was going as a friend.” Marinette turned red. “Oh- my god! MOM!” Marinette ran off into the hall that connected the bakery to the house. “Mom!”

*_**_*_*  
Meanwhile a few blocks away… Nathaniel was walking around trying to clear his head. His heart ached. Did he just like Marinette because the way she made him feel. He also had a conspiracy theory that she was Ladybug. Especially using her as the model. Then Chat told him they were made for each other. His head was spinning. Chat was generously jealous of his date with Marinette. 

It made sense now the more he thought of it. The way Chat looked at Marinette. Preventing him from kissing Marinette. Now if he was treated that way, imagine how her date will be with Adrien. Nate’s thoughts stopped when he seen a flower shop. Pausing from his walk daisies caught his attention. Nathaniel looked for the shop worker and entered the small shop he was walking past.  
‘Excuse me, Madam, how much for the Daises?”

*_*_**__***  
Adrien hardly slept all night. His head kept going back to what he did to Nathaniel. He had never been so jealous before. Sure he lied to people as Chat telling them they were an item. With Nathaniel, he was honest and gave Nathaniel information on the super hero. Adrien’s thoughts were paused when a knocked came from his bedroom door.

“Sir, I got her measurements this morning.” Natalie’s voice said from the door entry. Adrien turned towards his father’s assistant. “Who’s what?” he asked not sure what was going on.

“Your father sent me to your date’s home for her measurements for her dress for tonight.”  
“Wait- what?” he asked her confused.   
“Oh, I see. Your father was very excited about your first date. She’s getting a custom dress. We’re going with Serenity. I’ll need your measurements.” Natalie held up her measuring tape Adrien’s eyes widen.   
*_*_*_*  
Nathaniel made it to the bakery. In his hand was a small bundle of daises. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. Marinette on the other end assumed it was her dress already done opened it to be surprised to be Nathaniel. “Nate!” she said shocked.  
“Hi Mari.” He said holding out the flowers. Marinette’s face turned red.  
“Oh- uh- Thanks – thank you!” she said taking the flowers.  
“I know your hanging out with Adrien tonight, I just home your evening goes better.”  
Mariette looked at the boy before him and smiled back.

“I know- it’s not my business.” He started trying to find the words. “But- I know- Chat Nior was very jealous and… I hope he doesn’t ruin your da- outing tonight with Adrien. I see the way you look at Adrien. How could I not see it? I see how you stumble when talking to him. I see how your turn red.”   
Marinette’s mouth opened to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

“I see Adrien sneaking glances at you. I see the way you make him smile. I just hope the cat stays home tonight. I asked Chat to not ruin your night. I think Adrien will make you happy. I thought about and I want you to be happy, I been selfish… so I need to be honest with myself. I love the way you make me feel about myself. I want you to be with someone who loves you with or without your mask on.” With a smile Nathalie left Marinette standing at her door as he walked away. Marinette watched the sweetest boy she ever met walk away.

 

AN. Review Kudos, comments yes please…


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
One weekend three dates.  
SuperGirl  
AN: I like reviews, likes and Kudos… 

“What do you mean by Nathaniel said – basically he wants you to be with Adrien?” Ayla asked Marinette who was sitting at her desk chair in her bedroom. Ayla held a curling iron in her hand and was assisting Marinette to get ready. On Marinette’s bed laid a serenity color gown that had been dropped off for her to wear with shoes, no one knew how Natalie got her shoe size figured out… but they fit perfectly.

“Yea… he was very sweet. It was to the point I almost ran after him, and I almost kissed him last night…Chat Nior interrupted as I mentioned on the phone…” Marinette turned red.

“Wait… is he trying the pity approach?” Ayla asked turning Marinette in her chair to start curling some hair.  
“Pity approach?” Marinette questioned.

“Yea, guys sometimes do that to pity a girl into liking them… then there is Chat Nior who- well left him on a roof.” Ayla started to laugh.  
“It’s not funny…” she said trying to stop herself from laughing.  
“Yea- yea it is… I mean Nate did have a jacket- Okay what I really mean was that Chat was ‘concerned’ If he heard about the guy who broke into your room, forced you to go on a date- then who was a akumatized; Chat did have a solid concern.” Ayla said.  
“I- guess…”

“And- if there was a cause that Nathaniel would get re-akumatized which we know is possible- then he probably was worried especially if someone told him you were going out with two guys on the same weekend… I mean sure you can see it as he’s all sweet, but then again you can see it the ‘Ayla way’ and know that guys think differently than us gals…”  
“Do- wait- do you think maybe he wasn’t sincere and it was an attempt to win me over Adrien?”  
“I know he is nice, but if he truly wanted to be with you would he have caved, gave up?” Ayla asked.  
“He said he asked Chat to leave our date alone.” Marinette said.

“Hopefully the Evillustrator doesn’t come to the party.” Ayla said curling the last strain of hair.  
Marinette smiled at Ayla who held up a mirror to show her the finished hairdo. Then Marinette pouted some with a confused look.  
“What if your wrong and generally… Nathaniel is the nicest guy?” Ayla smiled some. “I hope so, I hate for your dream date to get ruined…”  
“Girls, Adrien is here to get Marinette!” Sabine said up the stairs.  
“He is early!” Marinette cried. “I’m not dressed!!!”

“Calm down Cinderella!” Ayla called back to Marinette’s mother, “We need a few minutes!”  
Marinette was bright red, “I can’t do it!” she screamed.  
“The hell you can’t!” Ayla said grabbing Marinette by the shoulders. “We have been working on this all year long!” she said shaking Marinette some.   
“But- I don’t think he likes me…” Marinette said softly.  
“I will slap you if you do not get dressed Marinette!” Marinette nodded some now scared of Ayla.  
“I am going down stairs to go ‘grill’ your date and you better come down dolled up!” Alya turned away lifting the trap down and proceeded then quickly closed it behind her…  
“Tikki, what should I do?” Marinette asked looking at her go gown.  
“Well….” Tikki said zooming from her spot. “You will never know unless you go and see how you feel. Maybe you are wrong and he does like you as much as you like him?” Marinette smiled and nodded.  
\- Mean while - …..

“So Agreste… do you send dresses out to all your dates?” Ayla asked folding her arms. Adrien sweat some, her questions were getting more aggressive, and no puns would save him with her. He preferred Marinette’s parents over Ayla when it came to her protectiveness.   
“I- guess since this is my first date, so then I guess- I do?” he answered not sure how to reply to Ayla.  
“Awe that is so sweet.” Sabine said.

Ayla looked him up and down, “What are your ‘motives’ for tonight blondie?” she asked giving him the stink eye.  
“To have someone with me… so I am not alone?” he said sweating more now.  
“Awe- that’s so sweet.” Sabine said again.

“Okay- and you better have her home by a decent time!” Ayla said pointing her finger in his face.  
“It’s Saturday, have fun kids.” Tom, Marinette’s father replied laughing at the situation.  
“Oh- you’re so pretty!” Sabine said gushing. A bright red Marinette stepped down the stairs to the living room trying to avoid eye contact. Adrien’s eyes went towards Marinette as she walked down the steps, he couldn’t help it, but be amazed by her presence. “Oh we need a photo- Tom grab the camera. Adrien go to Marinette for a photo!”

“Hi-hello.” Adrien said very nervous now, especially after dealing with Ayla.  
“Good morning Adrien- I mean hel- Hi! Goobe Evening- Ha I mean…sup?” Marinette said taking her hand out for a handshake. Adrien looked at Ayla whose arms were folded. Adrien looked over to Sabine and Tom who were smiling ear to ear. Marinette now felt awkward and lowered her hand. Marinette felt embarrassed, she was very aware she was trying to shake her ‘dates’ hand.

Before her hand lowered down to her side, Adrien grabbed it with his opposite hand and bent downward and raised her knuckles to his lips and gave her a quick kiss to her hands. He gently released her hand causing Marinette to gasp surprised. They both locked eyes for a second, Adrien looked it when she looked at him, it was defiantly his Lady. Adrien composed himself mentally upset with himself. ‘Why did I do the bow thing again!’ his eyes widen in surmised at his own actions.  
“What a Casa Nova!” Tom said grinning. Ayla took her two fingers, her index and her middle finger and singling ‘I’m watching you’ using hand gestures from her eyes to him signally her watchful ness on him.

“Okay, let’s take aa photo!” Sabine said getting the camera handed to her. “A little closer to Marinette Adrien…” Sabine said motioning him to move. Slowly Adrien felt a little safer and was next to Marinette who was bright red. “Smile for the camera.” Tom said. “Oh put your arm around her shoulder!” Sabine directed. Adrien looked at Ayla who glared at him. ‘I- I- please don’t make me.’ He thought, but gargled an non vocal response and then was pushed next to Marinette by Tom as Sabine took at photo or two.

“Well you kids have fun!” Sabine said eyeing her camera’s view window oddly.  
“Thanks momma. Love you guys.” Marinette said walking towards the door.  
“Let- let me get the door.” Adrien offered being a gentleman. Marinette whispered thank you giving her friend and parents one last glance as she left the Livingroom. Adrien turned and gave one last smile to her parents, then tried to smile at Ayla who gave him the ‘I’m watching you’ hand gestor again. Adrien involuntarily shook some with the look that Ayla gave him as he walked out the door.

Finally, to the car Adrien was able to breath normally. “Are you okay?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded some as the driver opened the door for them, “Ladies first.” Adrien said, Marinette nodded looking at his now very stressed face. 

“Are- are you okay?” she asked looking at him. Adrien locked eyes with her and immediately felt drawn. His guilt from the night before was subdued when she looked at him. She gave him this look that he was her whole world. “Of course my Lady.” He said grinning not realizing the slip. Marinette fumbled some, unlike when Chat said that her, but she entered the limo he waited on Adrien to enter. It was going to be a long night of blushing and now both stuttering. 

Cattycorner from there spot stood Nathaniel watching the scene unfold of them leaving. It took everything Nathaniel had not to rush to the limo and ask her not to go with him. Nathaniel wasn’t sure why he was drawn into watching them leave. He never seen Marinette look as beautiful as he did when she exited the building in her serenity blue dress, hair curled.

“Pity, she would look better being shown off by you isn’t it… You know she could be all yours if you wish, but you know I will want something in return…”

 

Please review- like leave KUDOS -thoughts – virtual hugs.


End file.
